The advent of communication networks, and in particular the Internet, has caused marketing, distribution and production of original, creative or artistic content, such as music, video, books, etc. (“original content”), to become decentralized, and also has resulted in a literal tidal wave of original content becoming available to a very large number of people. Moreover, the availability of original content on the Internet is expected to grow exponentially in the years to come.
Currently, it is difficult to identify, based on a search of the Internet, a creator of original content who is objectively deemed to be talented, for example, a musical artist who is deemed to be talented in a particular genre, in relation to the various creators of original content in the same genre that make their original content available on the Internet. The original content on the Internet typically generally is not organized in a manner in which the creators of the original content, or their original content, can be differentiated in terms of objective talent ratings, such that the original content and/or the original content creators, together with talent ratings of the creators and/or their original content, can be readily searched and accessed. Such talent rating information is desired, for example, by fans, industry talent scouts and professionals on the fringes of the entertainment industries, who desire to find original content creators having talent.
Although original content creators today may have their original content accessible to virtually the entire world by posting the original content on the Internet, because the amount of original content on the Internet is so large, the original content creators that indeed are objectively worthy of talent recognition may never become recognized.
Current search engines may return results of a “most popular” original content item, which may, for example, be based on the number of webpage hits, views or downloads of the original content item. The results retrieved, however, may only represent popularity of a creator or original content item, and do not necessarily indicate or provide any information as to an objective assessment of the level of talent of the original content creator. In addition, individuals that participate in current original content assessments, for example, a “like it” button function on the FACEBOOK website or a contest in which individuals may vote for a favorite artist such as in the popular television program AMERICAN IDOL, oftentimes rush to vote for an original content item or creator, and may not vote with diligence because, for example, they may only be trying to qualify for a prize or a promotion.
Therefore, there exists a need for method and system for organizing original content item and original content creator information to provide that whether original content creators have talent may be determined with objectivity based on assessments of their original content items, and that information related to the talent assessments may be readily retrieved from a search performed concerning the original content items and the creators.